Midnight Confessions
by shiitakehero
Summary: NobaraXYushin. Written as an alternative to Chapter 47 Midnight Confessions. A little racy but true to be as innocent as Nobara. I do not own Crimson Hero. But I sure do love it!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Crimson Hero by Mitsuba Takanashi.

Images of Haibuki racked through her mind. Then this door was in her view. She didn't know how she got here. Her feet just started moving. What does she want to tell him? To tell him. Tell Haibuki she belongs to Yuushin. Poor Tomoyo.

Kumagai glanced at his alarm clock on the bed side table...12:30? Who's knocking this late at night? Tomonuri must have had a bad dream again.

"Coming...?" He moved his hand from rubbing his eye and made certain this silhouette was really who he thought it was. Nobara? She stood there in front of his door. Her eyes downcast, shadowed by the lack of light in the hallway.

She was in her pajamas. Was she sleepwalking?

"I'm sorry were you sleeping?" she raised her head slightly. Still not making eye contact.

She looked lost, dazed he noted. "Nobara...What's up? Why did you come and find me in the middle of the night?"

It was kind of inappropriate to visit a boy's room this late at night. Doesn't she know these things? Despite knowing the answer to that question, he couldn't be more puzzled as to why he would have a late night visitor of the female kind. A crybaby like Tomonuri made more sense.

"...I couldn't sleep." Is all she could say. He knew there was more. He leaned on the door frame waiting for her to continue. "Um...Yuushin..." here goes nothing. She looked up to him, her eyes pleading through the dim light, "The fact that we're going out...can't we tell Haibuki?"

Kumagai looked stunned, eyes wide. "Eh..what's wrong with you?" What was she asking of him?

No response.

Don.

She continued, "I know you care a lot about your teammates' feelings, but ...you can't hide it from them your entire life."

Don.

Did his heart just give out? No he could hear it thumping in his ears.

Don. Don.

The pace was quickening. Someone was coming up the stairs. If anyone one on the team saw them, people will get suspicious. He had to hide her. Where? Where else?

Nobara couldn't register his actions as a firm hand on her shoulder quickly guided her in.

Haibuki noticed Kumagi's door was slightly ajar but thought nothing of it as he made his way to his room.

They heard the click of a door closing. They were in the clear but they stood frozen.

It dawned on him what he just did when she began to shake slightly under his gaze. They needed to talk about this. Did it have to be now? Her urgency suggested so, yet she was frightened just being in his room alone. They were immersed in the silent darkness.

A long arm grazed by her and the sound of his door closing rang in her ears. They were completely alone, in his bedroom. He rested his forearm on the door, holding her between the door and his solid form. Like a caged bird she fidgeted. "Nobara?" at the sound of her name she diverted her eyes. "What's the matter? What brought this on?" He was careful to whisper. His voice vibrated in waves to her.

But also like a caged bird she sang to her heart's content.

"Tomo-san," her voice barely audible, "she thinks Haibuki has changed because of me. But you should of seen him." her whisper was a bit stronger now with her resolve. Nobara brought her hands up in a determined fist. "He was so concerned for her. If he knew that...knew that we only liked each other, then maybe he would realize how much he cared for Tomo-san..."

He took a step back to regard her. Sighing he explored the length of her arms and rested his hands on hers.

It was much more evident how nervous she was."He has to discover that on himself. How he feels cannot be manipulated by the knowledge of our relationship." His wise words cut though her. "I'm sorry," He brought a hand to the side of her face, the back of his hands caressing her cheeks. The contact making her eyes flutter shut, "but I cannot risk our teamwork on this."

"Why..." She pleaded, grabbing the hand that cupped her face now. "I can keep it from everyone else, but not him. I'm leading him on...I...I don't want to be so cruel." Her voice broke. Not being able to face him she turned away.

At this he raised her face up to him. How can he be so cruel to such a kind-hearted creature? He was the one bringing her this stress, this pain. He promised to make it all better by the end of this. "Nobara..."His cool breath swept over her lips. Closing her eyes instinctively. They've only done this once before. On the train ride home.

And her first kiss by Haibuki was nothing like Yuushin's. His soft lips met her anxious ones. He was so gentle as if she was made of glass. At the moment she felt like she was.

Her small hands found the fabric of his undershirt, inching her way up his chest, to his shoulders, to his hair. He made the distance non-existent. Flushing her body to his. She moaned slightly at the impact. It sent Yuushin into frenzy. His hands glided from her hips to the back of her thighs. Grasping her right below her cute little bottom he effortlessly picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped when her back met the cold door. He took this opportunity of her lips being parted to slide his tongue in. She opened her eyes wide at his actions. He completely ignored her frigidness and continued nipping and kissing her, waiting for her to warm up to it.

It was all so new to her. But he was willing to wait until she learned. Learned that this was how he was going to make it up to her for all the pain he was causing her. He would show her that she means the world to him. Volleyball isn't his only love. She can say the same. Anything to play the game. And they will do anything to be together. It just can't be known yet. It would hurt a person they care about and distract their goals. But he must let her know how important she is to him. He won't make that mistake again.

She began responding. Her legs locked behind him. She brought her hands to the sides of his gorgeous face. Learning his rhythm she tested it out. When his tongue entered again she hesitantly met his but the shock of meeting his made her shut her mouth. Clamping on his without warning!

Yuushin fought back a yelp. Small tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. She looked at him apologetically. She hid her face in the nape of his neck embarrassed by her inexperience.

He began to feel bad. Poor girl must be traumatized. He should have known better then to do that. But he wanted her so much. She was so cute when she gave him that apologetic face. He can't stay mad at her. He stroked her hair and when she looked up at him he gave her a reassuring smile. Lifting up her head like a Meerkat she hastily kissed him on the lips, dropped her legs down and turned to leave. She was quickly halted. Yuushin's arms snaked around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulders. "Mm Mm. where do you think you're going?" He said mischievously into the base of her neck. "I'm not done with you...yet." Her voice was caught in her throat. Was Yuushin punishing her? There still much to learn about this boyfriend thing. He made her feel light headed.

In a daze she felt warm, soft lips kiss her collar. Her feet moved back maneuvered by his motion. Then the back of her knees met his bed frame. She gasped as she fell onto his bed. Nobara laid beneath him, his wild hair framed his face, he looked like a hungry lion. Taking the sight of her so vulnerable, hesitant of what to do was completely beautiful. When did he start seeing her this way? When did he discover she was a girl? Was it when she hugged him before the Eagle's game? He missed her so much when she was away training. He did her chores to feel close to her. Her struggles were his, if not more burdensome. She was strong despite her tiny frame.

One hand rested by her head. He took her chin with the other when she turned away blushing to catch her lips once again. She was intoxicating. She got the hang of the French kissing thing. His hands began roaming her side. He found the bottom of her top and made contact with bare skin. Her breath hitched but she didn't resist. She moved into his touch. He inched upward, taking time to memorize her soft, firm skin. Nobara chuckled in their kiss when he touched her ribs. Braving it out he roamed over one of her breast. It was then that she froze. So his hand lingered in limbo for what seemed like forever. She was not wearing a bra. His hand twitched. Out of excitement? Surprise? Silly. Most girls didn't wear bras to sleep. But he didn't take notice hers until now. He couldn't tell. They were so perky. He had his eyes open to gauge her reaction. Her eyes opened wide. But she didn't protest. She stared at him expectantly.

What would he think of her now? He would remember how unattracted he was to her like when they first met. He called her barely a woman back then. Well girl. Either way, she was afraid of disappointing him. Assuming his lack of action meant his dissipated interest she looked away ashamed.

Then unexpectedly his large hand began massaging it. The other brought her shirt up, exposing her to the chill November air. Her head snapped up to him burying his head beneath her shirt then the oddest sensation occurred. His tongue flicked her perky nipple causing Nobara to squeal. Then he engulfed it in his mouth. Nobara arched her back instinctively. She smashed both hands over her mouth to suppress a moan. He began massaging the neglected mound and soon switched, liking the reaction he got from Nobara.

He wasn't going to take advantage of her, nor neglect her. He is her first boyfriend. The first man she trusts intimately. He will make her catch up. Little by little. Besides, she was so sexy this way.

Nobara grabbed a fistful of Yuushin's wild hair and crashed his lips to hers. This was getting too intense at her expense. "St-stop…mmm…Yuushin…we need to …stop." In one fail swoop she threw her leg over and sat over him this time. It took all her strength to hold him down by the shoulders. Through the moonlight she saw him grin slyly. It shook her resolve to the core. Yuushin took this opportunity to sit up, grab her by the hips and ravage her one last time before she changed her mind again. He trailed kisses down the nape of her neck. Nipped at certain sensitive areas. Hungry hands roamed her perfect physique. Her tight little body felt so soft and feminine in all the right places. She felt great under his big calloused hands. As she squirmed he held down her hips firmly. "I…"labored whispers reached his ears. "I…I must go." She placed her hands on his firm chest. He looked up at her gorgeous flushed face. Not ready. That's ok. Her innocence was endearing. He couldn't imagine what this did to her. It didn't make her feel so innocent.

"….ok…" he sighed gracing her with a sad smile. She slowly inched off his bed, wondering if she was making the right decision stopping them when part of her didn't want it to end. He walked her to the door and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before she exited.

She walked away only a few steps to her room feeling giddy and light headed. Once she closed the door she fell to the floor in pure agonizing pleasure. This is what it felt like to be a girl. A woman in love. A girlfriend to a wonderful boyfriend. One day their friends will know of their happiness. Until that perfect moment is right, they must wait.


End file.
